


Scratches

by Nary



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chair Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said your ass was mine. I think it's only fair to inspect my property. Strip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

"I said your ass was mine. I think it's only fair to inspect my property. Strip."

"Here?" House squirmed uncomfortably.

"Oh, the great doctor is shy," Cuddy teased.

"I'm not shy, I'm dignified. There's a difference, not that you'd understand it."

Cuddy quirked an eyebrow. "If I were you, I'd be working harder to make sure my savior was happy. Jump to it."

"Can I at least lock the door?"

"Mmm… no." Cuddy leaned forward, smirking. The jacket and t-shirt came off, and he sat down to remove his pants, shoes and socks, putting them aside neatly. She eyed him curiously. "I wouldn't have figured you for a silk boxers kind of guy."

"I'm a man of many mysteries," he grumbled. "Is this good enough, your majesty?"

Cuddy shook her head. "I'm just getting started." She pushed herself back from the desk and gestured for him to get underneath it.

"You can't be serious. My leg will never forgive me." Her only answer was a stern stare. Making a great show of wincing, he limped over and sat down on the floor.

She nudged him with one high-heeled foot until he backed up. "Comfy?"

"No."

"Too bad." She pulled herself back up to the desk, blocking him in. She opened her knees and he got a whiff of her scent, eager and wet. Her short skirt rode up over her thighs. Her stockings were held up by a lacy garter belt, and she wasn't wearing any panties. Despite his discomfort, he began to harden.

She had just edged her hips forward in the seat, making it perfectly clear what she wanted, when there was a knock at the door. At first, he just hoped that whoever it was wouldn't notice his clothes, but when he heard Wilson's voice, he smiled. This might be more entertaining than he'd hoped.

"Sorry, is this a good time?"

"It's fine," Cuddy said, just as he parted her lips with his fingers. Her thighs tensed, but she didn't make a sound.

"Great. I was hoping you'd be free…" began Wilson. Under the desk, House stroked his thumb over her clit, making her breathe in sharply.

"Go on," said Cuddy, her voice strained.

"Right. It's about House…"

"Mmm!" Cuddy exclaimed suddenly, as the subject of their conversation gave her a quick tongue-lashing.

"Are you all right?"

"Never better," she insisted, giving House a kick, which he ignored in favor of sucking her clit between his lips until she gasped.

"You're a little flushed," said Wilson. House heard him come around to the other side of the desk. "Do you need some… er, some help?"

Cuddy took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep control of the situation, and just as obviously failing. "Hormones," she said. "I'm just overheated."

Wilson was no doubt nodding sympathetically. He had a way of doing that. "Sometimes, it can help to, ah, scratch the itch, if that's what you need."

House couldn't restrain himself. "Is that your idea of a pick-up line?"

"What the hell? House, what are you doing down there?"

"I'm scratching her itch, as you so poetically put it."

Cuddy squirmed in her seat. "I don't care which one of you scratches what, just hurry up and finish me off!" Wilson helped her up so that House could clamber out from underneath the desk. The two men eyed each other in a way that said Don't ask, and Let us never speak of this again.

Wilson nodded for House to sit in the recently-vacated chair, so he did. His cock stood tall, sticking out through the fly of his boxers. Calmly orchestrating matters, Wilson moved Cuddy to sit on House's lap with her back against his chest. She slid down onto him fast and easy, with an eager moan.

Kneeling before both of them, Wilson held her hips so that his fingertips brushed against House's pelvis, and helped her move slowly back up his friend's length. As House's erection appeared again, inch by inch, he licked it, tracing a line up to Cuddy's clit with his tongue, making both of them gasp. With a few more strokes of tongue and cock, she came with a scream and a gush, spilling over both of them, digging her nails into Wilson's shoulders. Wilson's mouth on his balls was more than enough to get House off a moment later.

"Better?" asked Wilson, as they reclined against one another, panting.

"Not completely," said House.

"It's hardly fair," agreed Cuddy. "We ought to thank you properly." The glint in their eyes was unmistakable.


End file.
